Our Story
by aikano mahardina
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika semua yang kita bayangkan terhadap OTP kita menjadi sebuah kenyataan? Mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka, menikah, memiliki anak? Ini hanya sebuah kisah yang menceritakan member EXO dan keluarga mereka yang bahagia. All EXO's OTP here! Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

an EXO FanFiction

 **Our Story**

By

 **HanRinnie**

Cast: EXO OT12

All Official Pair

Genre: Family & Humor

Warning: **Boyslove, YAOI** , Typo, OOC, etc

Rate: M-Mesum :v (Ampun Rin :'v)

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Chap 1 : Prolog.

* * *

 **Hunhan family.**

* * *

Seorang bocah lelaki berlarian turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kaki kecilnya melangkah hati hati menuju sebuah kamar disebelah kamarnya, tangannya terulur menyentuh gagang pintu yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi badannya.

Kepalanya menyembul tatkala pintu berwarna gading itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seisi ruangan yang tak dapat disebut kamar tidur itu.

Bantal bantal bertebaran disekitar bawah ranjang dan selimut yang sudah kusut ditekuk kesana kemari.  
Anak itu terkikik lucu ketika dirinya berhasil sampai tepat disamping ranjang.  
Mata bulatnya yang berbinar mengamati sesosok orang yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi sana.

"Ayah! Ayah! Bangun~ ini sudah pagi!"

"Ya! Akh... Ziyu hentikan!" dan dengan brutal nya anak itu-Ziyu menindih dan meloncat loncat diatas tubuh sang ayah.

"Ayah bangun! Lekaslah bangun bunda dan Haowen-ge sudah menunggu dibawah. Ayooo!" Ziyu menarik narik piyama yang dipakai sang ayah mengajak nya untuk bangun.

"Ya! Ziyu tenanglah sedikit. Uhh... Kau membuat telinga ayahmu berdengung dasar bocah nakal! Rasakan ini!" dengan gemas Sehun- ayah Ziyu menggigiti hidung mungil anak nya.

"Akh! Ayah itu menjijikan! Kau belum mandi lepasss~!" Ziyu berontak dari pelukan erat sang ayah.

"Oke oke. Ayo kita temui bunda dan gegemu dibawah." ia menggendong tubuh Ziyu yang semakin hari terasa bertambah berat saja.

Ziyu tersenyum senang memandangi wajah sang ayah yang sejajar dengan nya, sudah lama semenjak bunda nya memilih keluar dari grub yang membesarkan nama nya itu. Ia dan sang ayah menjadi susah bertemu dengan alasan tertentu. Tapi syukurlah sekarang dunia sudah tahu tentang hubungan kedua orang tua nya jadi tak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan nya lagi dengan ayah nya yang bermuka tembok itu lagi.

"Ziyu kenapa memandangi wajah ayah seperti itu? Terpesona ya? Ayah tahu ayah ini adalah ayah tertampan di-"

"Tidak. Dimata ayah ada beleknya. Itu menggelikan" dan pada dasar nya Ziyu juga sama menyebalkan nya dengan sang ayah.

* * *

 **Kristao family.**

* * *

"Hahh..."  
Sudah kesekian kali nya Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia dan suami panda nya beserta ke 3 anak nya yang entah sial atau apa 2 diantara nya adalah berwujud gadis gadis lucu cantik nan imut mewarasi hobi sang mommy berbelanja barang barang branded dengan harga yang mencekik leher nya sedangkan anak lelaki nya Zhuyi ah dia mewarasi sifat nya.

"Mommy! Mommy! Aku melihat tas bagus distan seberang ayo melihat nya siapa tahu itu barang limited" itu Wu Shuya yang biasa Yifan panggil Sophia anak kedua nya. Yifan versi perempuan, tapi jangan salah ia mempunyai sifat yang hampir mirip dengan mommy nya, Zitao.

"Mommy... Bandana! Disana ada bandana bagus. Ayo kesana!" itu si bungsu Boxuan yang biasa Zitao panggil dengan sebutan Beibei.

"Gege~ tolong bawakan belanjaan ku dan anak anak. Aku mau ke stan seberang untuk melihat tas oke?" Zitao menyerahkan beberapa papper bag ke Yifan yang sudah tenggelam dalam papper bag lain nya.

"Huangzi bisakah melihat lihatnya lain kali saja? Err.. Ini sudah terlalu banyak sekali" Zitao memicingkan mata nya.

"Daddy tidak asik! Masa baru segini saja sudah mengajak kita pulang? Padahal Xuan-ie belum mendapatkan boneka barbie berwajah elsa frozen"

"Iya huuu~ sudah tidak asik, pelit, botak lagi" Yifan melotot hei apa apaan kedua anak gadis nya itu menyebut nya botak.

"Gege lagipula kita kemari tidak setiap hari ge. Jadi wajar jika aku dan anak anak terlalu excited oke? Jadi terima saja" dan Yifan memang selalu luluh pada perkataan suami panda nya itu.

"Zhuyi-ya. Bisakah kau tolong daddy mu yang tampan ini membawa sedikit papper bag?"

"No. It's not my style" uhh... Rasanya Yifan ingin membakar seluruh isi mall ini saja.

* * *

 **Chenmin family.**

* * *

"Xiu mimi~" seorang gadis kecil berjalan pelan kearah Minseok yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan kecil untuk keluarga mereka.

"Minji sudah bangun?" dengan pelan Minseok gendong putri kecil nya yang nampak masih mengantuk itu, ia terkekeh sendiri melihat wajah anak anak khas bangun tidur milik putri kecil nya itu.

"Daedae belum bangun?" ia bertanya kepada putrinya yang nampak nya masih mengucek kedua mata turunan dari nya itu.

"Eung~" Minji menggeleng lucu menjawab pertanyaan ibu nya.

"Kita bangunkan Daedae mau?"

"Eumm!" Minseok kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah putri kecil nya yang menggemaskan itu.

* * *

 **Kaisoo family**

* * *

"Kyungsoo~"

"Soo-ya~"

"Kyungie~" lelaki berkulit tan itu tidak berhenti memanggil lelaki mungil yang tengah berada dipantri. Ia beberapa kali memutar mata nya jengah.

"Berhenti memberenggut seperti itu atau jatah porsi ayam mu kuberikan kepada monggu" Kyungsoo lelaki mungil itu masih tetap terfokus pada masakan nya, sesekali ia akan memberi bumbu disana sini pada sup buatan nya.

"Ya! Kau jahat!" ia kembali memutar bola mata nya walau masih sibuk mengaduk sup dipanci.  
"Jahat bagaimana?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Ya kau jahat! Masa jatah ayamku kau berikan pada monggu? Aku kan cuma minta morning kiss ku saja"

Jongin melingkarkan tangan nya dipinggang Kyungsoo, memeluk nya dari belakang, menaruh kepala nya dipundak lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Jika kau tak pindah sendok sayur ini akan mendarat di kepalamu"

"Jahat sekali sih~"

"Daripada kau mengganguku disini. Lebih baik kau mandikan anak anak dan setelah itu kau dapat jatah morning kiss mu"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Cepat bangunkan mereka atau sendok sayur ini akan benar benar mendarat dikepalamu"

"Baiklah! TAERIN TAEOH AYO BANGUN~ KITA MANDI SAYANG~ YUHUU~" dan lagi lagi Kyungsoo harus memutar kedua bola mata nya.

* * *

 **Sulay family.**

* * *

"Xing-ie..." jemari Suho sibuk menyisir rambut milik pemuda berdimple diseberangnya. Merasakan halusnya surai pasangan hidupnya itu.

"Iya Myeon?" Yixing mendongak menatap wajah suami nya itu.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memanggil nama seseorang yang sudah mengisi hari hariku" Suho tersenyum angelic, Yixing merona parah.

"Jangan menggombal malam malam Myeon!"

"Aku sedang tidak menggombali mu Yixing sayang~" uhh Suho kau membuat wajah pangeran chansa mu semakin memerah.

"Sudah ah! Aku mau memasak dulu. Kasian Anson jika nanti tidak sarapan"

"Yixing. Ini tengah malam. Siapa yang mau kau ajak sarapan?"

"... Oh- err memang tadi aku bilang apa ya Myeon?"

* * *

 **Chanbaek family.**

* * *

Seorang bocah berlarian tanpa busana didalam rumah.

"Jackson sayang jangan lari larian! Badanmu licin nanti terjatuh!" Baekhyun keluar tergopoh gopoh dari dalam kamar mandi dengan memegang handuk ditangannya.

Ia berusaha menggapai tubuh penuh sabun Jackson yang berlarian disekeliling rumah.

"Ya ampun Seojun Seowon jangan mainan bedak sayang kalian sudah mamih mandikan oke?" Baekhyun menghiraukan sejenak Jackson yang berlarian tanpa busana didalam rumah, ia menggendong twin Seo yang bermain dengan bedak bayi diruang tengah. Ia ingin menaruh anak kembar nya didalam kamar tapi mata sipit berhias eyeliner nya itu tak sengaja mengangkap putri kecil nya yang tengah menungging didepan lemari pendingin.

Dengan masih menggendong Twin Seo dalam dekapannya ia segera menghampiri putri kecil nya yang berada didapur.

"Astaga Chealsea! Kau apakan dapur mamihmu ini?!" Baekhyun melotot melihat meja dapur nya sudah menjadi tempat eksperimen putri kecil nya itu.

"Taehyung-ah cepat kemari dan urus adikmu!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil putra sulungnya.

"Ada apa sih?" Taehyung menyembulkan kepala nya dipintu dapur dengan bibir tersumpal lolipop.

"Urus Chelsea setelah itu bersihkan kekacauan ini oke? Mamih ingin menaruh Seojun dan Seowon setelah itu memakaikan Jackson baju"

"Tidak bisa. V ingin keluar menemui Kookie mih!"

"Keluarnya nanti malam saja! Sekarang kerjakan tugasmu sana!" Taehyung memberenggut, ia melipat tangan nya didepan dada.

"Tau begini aku dulu ikut papah Dae saja!" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya, ia pusing jika Taehyung sudah mengungkit ngungkit hak asuhnya dulu.

Sayup sayup ia mendengar benda terjatuh dari pintu keluar. Ia kembali tergopoh gopoh menghampiri asal suara dengan masih membawa twin Seo digendongan nya di ikuti Taehyung yang menggandeng Chelsea dibelakangnya.

"Jesper astaga itu eyeliner mamih sayang!"

"AKU PULANG..."

"... Yee~ papih Chan puyang~!"

"BUNUH AKU CHANYEOL!"

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

Author's note: hallo HanRinnie here!^^ fic tengil selingan Can't Stand With You Anymore. Maaf itu fic gue apdet minggu depan. Kalau ini fic abal gue dapet banyak dukungan bakal gue lanjut secepatnya.

So give me your review please~

* * *

Errr… Hai? Numpang lewat. Ini gue Nav yang nge-posting and nge-beta(dikit doang :'''v *ampun Rinn*) ni epep kepunyaan Riniku sayang *hoek* :v so ripiu ya cintaa :*

Thanks For Reading!


	2. Chapter 1

an **EXO** fanfiction

.

.

by

 _Hanrinnie_

.

.

 **OUR STORY**

.

.

.

Siapa yang tak mengenal EXO sebuah boy grup yang dulu terdiri dari 12 orang pemuda yang selalu di puja puja para gadis di korea bahkan di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Mereka kini sudah berkeluarga, tapi siapa sangka mereka semua menikahi sesama member? Ah sejak dari dulu mereka sudah di pasang pasang kan dengan sesama member. Saling berbuat skinship mungkin itu lah alasan mereka bisa menjadi dekat, saling mempunyai rasa, dan akhirnya memilih untuk berhubungan secara serius. Mereka kini memilih untuk terbuka tentang hubungan semua member. Dihujat? sudah pasti tapi itu semua sudah resiko yang harus mereka hadapi. Dan pada akhirnya semua berjalan membaik waktu demi waktu hingga mereka menikah dan mempunyai beberapa anak.

Dan kita mulai dari pasangan Junmyeon dan Yixing mereka berdua menikah dan memiliki dua buah hati bernama Judy kim dan Anson kim. Kedua anak Junmyeon ini berwajah polos tapi siapa sangka mereka mempunyai sifat yang menurun dari appa mereka ya sedikit 'songong'.

"mama apa mama melihat tablet milik ku?" Judy menyembul dari balik pintu dapur menghampiri sang mama yang tengah menyiap kan sarapan.

"huh? Judy lupa menaruh nya kali, cari dulu yang benar" jawab nya membuat sang anak mendecak sebal.

Merasa tak ada guna nya bertanya pada sang mama si manis Judy menghampir appa nya yang tengah santai menikmati kopi panas nya di kursi dapur, membaca koran sembari menunggu sarapan siap.

"appa, appa melihat tablet Judy tidak?" tanya anak itu mulai ikut duduk di kursi makan milik keluarga nya tidak.

"Tidak sayang" Jawab Junmyeon membuat sang anak bertambah kesal.

"Judy jiejie meletakan dimana tablet nya tadi?" Si bungsu Anson akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau mengambil nya ya?!"

"Enak saja, lihat ke arah mama sana. Tablet jiejie sedang dijadikan talenan mengiris sayur seperti nya"

Junmyeon dan Judy sontak mengarah kan pandangan mereka ke Yixing. Dan benar saja

"ASTAGA MAMA ITU TABLET JUDY"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kita beralih ke pasangan yang selalu mendapat kan julukan pasangan ter 'adem ayem' di EXO.

Jongdae dan Minseok juga memilih untuk menikah seperti semua member. Mereka juga mempunyai dua buah hati seperti pasangan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Daeul kim dan Yujin kim adalah kedua nama anak mereka.

Yujin sangat mirip dengam sang eomma, Minseok. Begitu menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi gembul nya, sementara sang kakak Daeul lebih mirip ke Jongdae appa nya.

Walau mirip mereka sering berselisih bahkan sampai bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti memperebutkan Minseok di malam hari.

"Eommaaaaa Dae ingin tidur dengan eomma" seperti biasa Daeul selalu mencari perhatian sang eomma ia selalu membuat Jongdae merasa terangsingkan dengan suami nya itu.

"Daeul-ya kau sudah besar berhenti merengek seperti itu" Jongdae menatap anak nya itu dengan sebal

"Dia eomma ku, apa salah nya jika aku ingin tidur dengan eomma"

"Yaaah!"

"Eommaaa"

"Ya kalian berdua jika masih berdebat lebih baik tidur diluar sana!"

"ANIYAAAA" dan nampak nya sebutan pasangan ter 'adem ayem' mungkin hanya berlaku ketika Jongdae dan Minseok belum menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita beralih ke Kim family selanjut nya di EXO. Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga pada akhirnya menikah walau saat itu Jongin juga pernah memacari senior mereka dari Girl grup F(x) Krystal jung. Ya itu sudah masa lalu dan lagi pula sekarang Jongin hidup bahagia bersama pinguin mungil nya itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mempunya 3 anak bernama Hyanggi kim, Taerin kim, dan Taeoh kim.

Hyanggi kini sudah beranjak menjadi seorang gadis manis lebih memilih hidup mandiri memisahkan diri dari kedua orang tua nya.

Sementara Taerin dan Taeoh masih tinggal bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"susu nya sudah siap, nah ini" Kyungsoo datang dengan dua gelas susu putih ditangan nya menghampiri suami dan kedua anak nya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

Ia menyerah kan dua gelas susu itu segera dan disambut baik oleh Taerin Taeoh. Dirinya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya hampir menghabiskan susu buatan nya tersebut.

"Soo aku juga mau susu" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara, ia nampaknya juga iri melihat Taerin dan Taeoh yang diperhatikan lebih oleh Kyungsoo

"Kau mau juga Jongin? ah biar aku buat kan sebentar"

"Bukan susu yang sedang di minum anak anak sayang" jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo yang sudah mengerti apa maksud dari kata suami nya itu langsung memberikan sebuah bogeman sayang ke arah Jongin.

"Eomma, appa minta susu kenapa malah di pukul begitu?"

"Sudah habis kan saja susu nya dan segera tidur oke"

Jongin yang malang

.

.

.

.

.

"Ziyu matikan televisi nya segera belajar sayang, Haowen berhenti bermain game dan segera kerjakan pr mu" Luhan berdecak sebal, berdiri didepan kedua anaknya yang tengah bermalas malasan itu. Memasang wajah galak nya yang selalu berhasil membuat anak anak nya menurut.

"Iya mama" jawab kedua nya serempak, memilih menurut atau uang jajan mereka akan dicabut

Seperti member EXO lain nya, Sehun dan Luhan juga menikah mereka memiliki tiga buah hati. Si datar Haowen, si manis Ziyu dan yang terakhir si bungsu nan menggemaskan Yujie.

"Ah anak mama sudah bangun hm?" Luhan masuk ke kamar setelah menyuruh Ziyu dan Haowen untuk belajar serta mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Dirinya menemukan putri bungsu nya terduduk ditengah ranjang dengan wajah khas bangun tidur seorang anak kecil.

"mama... " gumam Yujie membuat Luhan gemas untuk tak menciumi putri nya itu.

"Yujie haus hm? Haus ya?" tanya nya yang diangguki polos oleh sang anak.

Luhan mulai membopong dan mendudukan Yujie di pangkuan, menyingkap kaos santai miliknya dan mulai memberi minum putri kecil nya yang nampak begitu haus.

"Ternyata kau disini Lu, aku mencari mu kemana mana" sesosok jangkung datang menghampiri Luhan yang tengah menyusui Yujie.

"Yujie terbangun tadi" ucap Luhan seraya membelai rambut Yujie, Sehun ikut duduk disamping diri nya

"Anak appa bangun eh? Yujie yujie yaaa" panggil Sehun yang memperhatikan putri nya itu namun nampak nya Yujie nampak acuh terhadap kedatangan nya itu.

"Asyik ya hm sampai appa panggil pun Yujie tak mendengar nya" ucap nya menepuk dada Luhan yang masih di hinggapi oleh Yujie membuat sang anak nampak terganggu.

"ini punya appa, Yujie tidak boleh memiliki nya" ucap nya menggoda sang anak yang sudah mulai menangis karena tengah ia usik.

"Sehun kau apa apaan sih" sentak Luhan.

"Itu kan dulu milik ku Lu" ucap nya dengan raut sok sedih.

"Jangan kekanakan Sehun"

" Siapa kekanakan hm?" tanya Sehun, diri nya sudah memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Jika Yujie mendapat dikiri, aku masih bisa di kanan bukan?" ucap nya mulai meraba raba dada datar Luhan yang sedikit berisi. Dengan segera Luhan menyikut keras perut Sehun hingga pria itu meringis.

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah keluarga memang tak selalu melulu terisi dengan hal hal manis, seperti pasangan dari mantan member EXO ini. Yifan dan Zitao mereka juga akhirnya menikah seperti para member lain dan juga mempunyai beberapa anak.

Zhuyi wu , Shuya wu, Boxuan wu adalah nama anak mereka. Mereka bertiga sering melihat kedua orang tua mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele. Tapi itu semua menjadikan kedua pasangan ini semakin memahami satu sama lain.

'Jaga Mommy dan adik adik mu jika suatu saat Daddy tidak ada disisi kalian. Saling menjaga akan membuat kalian lebih dekat' Zhuyi dengan wajah sok serius nya menirukan wajah sang Daddy ketika beberapa minggu lalu meninggal kan mereka untuk mengurus pekerjaan di Kanada sana yang tak pelak membuat Shuya terbahak bahak karena melihat wajah konyol gege nya yang mencoba menirukan Daddy nya itu.

"Mommy berapa lama Daddy ke Kanada?" tanya si bungsu.

"Ntah, Mommy juga tak begitu tahu Xuanie sayang. Yang pasti setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaan nya dia akan segera pulang" Zitao mengusap surai putri bungsu nya.

"Daddy menginap di rumah nana ya Mom?" tanya Shuya seraya menyuap kan beberapa kue kering ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah rindu nana!" ucap ketiga anak itu

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh Chan uh..."

"Eomma Jesper mengganggu ku"

"Tidak kokk eommaaaa"

"Bohong!"

"Baekh... "

"Appa menyembunyikan mainan Jackson yaaaa?"

"Tidak uhh Channn ahhh"

"Eomma eommaa eommaaaa"

"Chanyeol ahhh-!"

"WOY KALAU MAU MAEN MALAM MALAM KEK ADUH BEGINI AMAT NASIB KU YA TUHAN KOOKIE TOLONG HYUNG MU YANG TAMPAN INI HUWAAAA"

 _TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

Hai'-')/ aku harap kalian enggak kecewa sama update an aku ini huhu TTTT gak sesuai ekspetasi. BYE.


End file.
